Paris is burning
by Union of the snake
Summary: and she started the fire. (OC-centric, AU, drabble like format)
1. origins

When Lou Francette Chevaliér was born, the first thing she learnt was the greatness of France, and the love and admiration her parents had for it (I mean, seriously, her _name_ containts the word France, not that she ever tells that anyone because it's awkward, but still. C'mon.). She heard great story of it, from her father, who was mysterious and often abstent, like a true politician (Lou never believed that he wasn't corrupt. That man had to be in some nasty business.), told her of great French people, he told her of the natives of Paris living on the islands of the river Seine, he told her of the great Franks and the Charlemagne and of the great Petit Corporal Bonaparte.

Her mother, however, a hopeless romantic at heart and a world renowned doctor, told her of Paris' unmatched romance, of the river Seine and the artists inspired by her and of its arhituctural wonders which attracted tourists. Lou had no choice, but to grow up with the idea of the 'Unconquerable and the mightiest France' in her mind, no matter what history told her. And so she worked.

Soon she became a master tactician. Her father, a governor, taught her the art of manipulation (She could've sworn it wasn't good for her father to know that, and not fair, but she was so _young_ then, so naive.). Her mother tried to talk her out of it, gave her romance novels, but when she read Romeo and Juliet she was angered by their stupidity.

And so she worked. Went to class. Read. Researched. Went to gala dinners with her father to learn the art of society (she used to wonder why that exist, and if shouldn't all people be loyal, honest and equal. She stopped being that naive when 12.) and her mother taught her first aid, claiming that she'll need it. She mastered chess, winning medals and tournaments. And her life was a rush. Paris was a rush, a fire ready to be awakened. And then she moved. Changed cities. Hell, changed _continents._

And life in Namimori was really quiet. It was a small town, almost a village.

Or at least it seemed so, compared to Paris, the metropolis of France, if not of whole Europe. Life in Paris and in Namimori had their differences. Paris was alive, bruyant and _romantic._ Or so it is said. For Lou, however, Paris was... normal, she thought all countries were as great and artistic. She's never been living anywhere else, really, so there wasn't anything other to say. Life there was average, in her opinion.

And she was, well , if you asked her, she was... mostly average. Fitted in with the _cool_ kids, stayed out drinking wine on the sidewalks, commenced small talks with her neighbours and helped that little girl get the cat from the tree. Yes, she was remarkably smart, highly intuinitive and independent, and exceedingly _clever and intelligent._ However, her lack of athletic professe made up for that. All in all, she was average, life was good, and she loved it.

No wonder Namimori brought out a huge change for her. While she did have trouble with Japanese language and culture in her hometown, as soon as she moved here, she adapted... well, as much as she could adapt in a two months period.

And Namimori was small, and peaceful, and utterly _boring._ Sure, new town and new life was exciting, but not enough to keep her entertained. After all, she was an outsider. Outsiders were looked down upon. Outsiders didn't know where the best ice cream was, where people took their adorable dogs for a walk, where to get high and drunk and she felt excluded.

Her every day was the same. Go to school, be weirded out by the rules (seriously? No dyed hair? She was lucky that she recently changed her colour into something less... conspicious), kick ass in classes, get her ass kicked in p.e., go home, take a walk, and... that was pretty much it. A miserable excuse of a life for a bruyant, lively and oh-so-dependent-on-human-contact extrovert. It didn't help that her mother pretty much worked constantly in the hospital (which was the reason why they moved. New job. And Lou, apparently, could've used for some new and stricter culture.) working and her father had stayed in France, because 'I really am sorry Lou, really, but I do have unfinished business here. I will keep in touch.', note: he didn't.

He never called. But at least she found her mother's special stash of wines preserved for guests. Which they never had. It was all hers.

Not that she was an alcoholic, but it was common in Paris, Socially acceptable, even. She did it to stimulate her brain a little, and for the thrill of it. Plus, she's never gotten drunk. She's never been _that_ desperate. And there's always a first time for anything.

* * *

 **1**.

The first person from Namimori she'd befriended, loosely speaking, was a kind old lady from a cake shop which Lou concluded was her favourite. You see, she got herself a mission of trying out every cake place in Namimori until she found her favourite one, and after two weeks of the best kind of torture out there she found it. It was a small place, cozy, and with adorable writings and drawings on the walls which seemed so natural and so homey and they served the best brownies with ice cream ever (which was surprisingly western cultural for Lou, so she found that place to be her small familial safe haven, to escape that unnatural feel of Japan).

"Good afternoon, Lou, and welcome back!", the old lady politely greeted. Lou could've sworn she was one of the nicest people she knew.

Lou smiled back, and answered shortly after, with almost broken Japanese. "Hello! I'll take the usual today, I presume I can stay afterwards to help."

The old lady confirmed her, and left to take her order. Lou has, after she'd found the place, decided to help the old and presumably lonely grannie, and she mostly served as a waitress. The lady had, of course, offered money for it, but since Lou had plenty of that (God knows if she'd be able to tell where it came from, her mother is a doctor, and father is a suspicious politician, but it's a lot of money.) and so she refused, saying it was her good deed of the day.

And waitressing around did her some good, after all. She spent her days being less bored, and she actually socialized. Therefore, she thrived, and she met her first friend there.

It was a girl her age, short brown hair and incredibly _cute._ Lou had to chat her up. Or, ehh... talk to her, yes.

"Hey! I'm Lou, what will you have?", she didn't usually introduce herself, but hey, she didn't usually get such cute customers. Soon after she found out her name was Kyoko, and this was her monthly appreciation day. Cute. They'd traded numbers and e-mails and were well on their way. It felt good, to be back on the track, finally talking again to someone, especially as cheerful as Kyoko. It made her feel more at peace.

Turns out, Kyoko and her go to the same school. How she'd missed that, she'll never know, but she dealt with it and tried to ignore the bottomless disappointment she felt for herself. Time to practice her observation skills, she'd gotten rusty.

* * *

 **disclaimer: i don't own khr or anything related to it, only OCs and my own plotlines**

 **So, basically, this is my first fanfic! (not really, but the previous one was a dragon angel girl in assassins creed which was the worst mary sue ever and i dont like to talk about that one)**

 **i've put this up to see the response, i guess? i've got plans for this, great, feelingsfull plans. i've no idea if this will work out, and i've started writing this a day before school started (genius) so i have a bit more written up but im going to italy where ill maybe write more!**

 **also, no, im not from paris. im from croatia and dunno why i chose paris and france and it probably wont be accurately depicted so apologies to all of the frenchies! have fun and have a nice day!**


	2. satisfaction brought it back

**sorry i'm late!**

 **2.**

...

Okay.

She may have become a horrible observer of her surroundings, but she could swear that she saw that one bullied guy running... in his underwear?

She gets it, bullied life and so, _I mean they call him no good,_ she thought, _but this one gets the cake. I thought I had bad coping mechanisms, but this is golden._ But then again, she was never bullied. She was popular, she was bred to be liked. Her personality adapted to her surroundings and she knew how to get the reactions she wanted and how to get people to like her. Therefore, she wanted to know what was happening. She's never seen anything like this before. (and she'd seen weird stuff.)

And so she ended up following him. She was curious, after all. _But didn't curiousity kill the cat Lou? Yes. Yes, it did. But satisfaction brought it back._

Seriously, she wanted to see this. She always felt sorry for the guy, and she did try to lower the bullying (she did succeed a bit, but she'll never admit that until she stops it all together). She never really talked to him, though, and this seemed like a perfect beginning of a juicy school drama. Which she loved.

When she found him confessing for Kyoko, she didn't know for whom to feel more sorry for. She knew Kyoko liked him (and that's how Lou's heart was oh so broken) and that he liked her. What was stopping them, then? _Fuck if I now,_ would've said Lou. And this was sad. Lou was never a part of the whole high school romances – never had the time, she pursued her own one nigtht broken loves. But she knew how it worked, she was good with helping people get over it, and she'd talked to Kyoko enough to know that this must've been horrible. Especially not the Mochida challenge. No way.

 **3.**

Tsuna's challenge did, however, bring something good. First of all, she was intrigued. He did randomly take off his clothes and his personality changed during the challenge, as well as when he had confessed. She wanted to know why that had happened, and she wanted to know it _now_. This was new. This was unkown territory which had to be discovered as soon as possible. Gather the information, research them, and use them for yourself. A procedure which had been carefully taught to her.

 _Curiosity killed the cat._

She congratulated him on the victory. Put on a smile. She knew what the boy needed, and she delivered a friend, someone who looked past the 'no-good' label which has seemed was put on him and accept him, just like he'd do to anyone else.

She also started talking to him on a daily basis, and while in the beginning she had only done it to find out his secret, soon she found herself stuck in something akin to a friendship. Or, rather, a very fastly blooming friendship. He accepted her, a stranger, and she couldn't help but slowly forget about the secret. She was told relationships were primal. That they would just stop her. _She should have listened._

Soon, she became part of his renegade little friend group. She tried to fit in, sometimes she really didn't, but she was there, and so were they, and she slowly started to find her own fleeting personality. Tsuna was her getaway ticket, always making weird noises and having those kind eyes which told her she always had a home, no matter what happened, _always_. Plus, she knew there was some kind of power there, and she wanted to dig in and get it, and, even if she wouldn't admit it, she wanted to help the boy grow and find himself and take up the place in the world he was born for. And the baby, she respected him. She didn't talk back to him and didn't start fights. She had respect and fear for the baby, and she really didn't want to get on his bad side. She liked living. And the baby probably knew more about her than she did herself. But, somehow, he ended up trusting her.

In Hayato, after he'd arrived, she found a solace, he was a kindred soul, a tortured one. (However, she wasn't stalking Tsuna, she had some self respect after all.) The two of them didn't talk much, but they understood each other. They would meet up - he would smoke, she would drink. They didn't make small talk, but they were there. And they lived. Two teenagers who were actually trying to find themselves and their paths. They'd hoped they'd end up in a similiar path.

Takeshi and her didn't hit it off immediately. They weren't enemies, either, but he loved his baseball, and she never minded the sports. He acted oblivious, and she would see through it. She would act oblivious about that, and he would see through that. They found common ground. They weren't the closest, not as close as Tsuna and Takeshi, never, but they joked and laughed, and they were best friends after all. She felt more at peace next to him, forgot about her worries of politics and future and power and slowly became herself.

Lambo was just a kid. I-pin was too. Lou understood that. She treated them like it, mostly. She feigned interest and answered all of their questions patiently. And they loved her. They ignored that she was a stranger, a child of the politics, and a probelmatic one at it and they hugged her and played with her and talked to her and it wasn't because of her status and it wasn't because she manipulated them into liking her. She was being honest, for once, and she was baffled by it. Even Tsuna, who would sometimes see a glimpse of her being honest (even though she only did it with kids and animals – they wouldn't hurt her, betray her or use her) he would smile and wish she'd do it more often. He liked her like it.

 **4.**

Miura Haru was a con master. She was born in a gentle, loving family, yet she was always bored. She'd always been wanting more out of life. She went to the best, elite school, she had friends and she did costumes, but it was never enough to entertain her. She always had a knack for thrill and adventure and danger. And she lied and manipulated and people thought her to be a bit air headed when she noticed everything and everyone and she was _boredboredboredbored._

She had, one day, met a strange baby and another boy, probably from Namimori, judging by the uniform. She knew the baby wasn't normal. He was smarter, and he seemed more intelligent. When he'd said he was a hitman, _she knew he wasn't lying._ She knew a storm was coming to Namimori, and she'd hoped to be seated in the first row. So she went with it, and hoped to get the best view of it all. If not a part of it, but she knew the state of mafia and women, she wasn't stupid. The best position, without having someone even more capable and determined at her side, she would get would be mafia boss' wife. So she hoped for that. Until the Namimori students started to get attacked.

Haru noticed the girl who'd been hanging out with future mafiosos, Vongola tenth generation, if she'd heard correctly. She knew she was a stranger, a french? And she knew she was intelligent and that there was something to her. She didn't belong here in Japan, and it felt like she was a force waiting to be awakened who would rush over Japan and the world and cover it like a sky. Haru had no problem with it. She'd be more than happy to blind the grounds as a mist and do deceive them while she worked her magic and took it over. Really, she'd love that. Way better than a mafia boss' wife. And so she decided to stay with the girl, as long as needed for her to realise what she'd need to do.

And while the students were ending up in the hospital and the boys were busy and the girl was left almost forgotten, Haru decided to talk to her. At first the girl, who'd Haru found out was called Lou, seemed a bit annoyed. She covered it up, though. It didn't take long for Haru to realise this girl was just as good at playing the game as she was, so she slowly dropped the act. It didn't take long for them to find perfect common ground and to become closer than the boys. That didn't mean Lou stopped talking to them, they still became closer and closer every day, but Haru was still always by her side, understanding her manipulation and why she does it and silently comforting her (even though that was rarely needed) and reassurring her that she sees through it and that she's okay and that she _exists._

And that was exactly what she'd needed. She also became very close with Kyoko, even closer than before, and also started acting a bit oblivious as the two girls did. They also doubted Kyoko was highly capable, but they didn't want her to know about the secrets they did, she was pure and bright and she made them seem lighter and made the sky just a bit less cloudy and more blue. The three of them knew what they needed to do, to fit in this 'man's' world, and Hayato's sister, Bianchi, was there for them, guiding them. They knew what to avoid, and how to conquer, thanks to her help (even though Bianchi never knew she'd helped them for that in any way but she did and it was enough for them.).

 **so next part might be a bit angsty. i wrote most of this under the influsence of halsey and it isnt going by the plan but okay its gettng somewehere. feel free to review!**


End file.
